1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement to a radiator structure for a motorcycle.
2. Description of Related Art
A motorcycle radiator is shown, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 2773242 entitled "Motorcycle Radiator." This motorcycle radiator, as shown in FIG. 1 of that publication, includes two radiator units 4 and 5 attached together in parallel with each other. The radiator is attached by being interposed between a tank rail 2 (refer to FIG. 2) and a down tube 3.
Each radiator unit 4, 5 is comprised of an upper tank 4a, 5a, a radiator section and a lower tank 4b, 5b. Furthermore, a reservoir tank 15 is arranged above the upper tank 4a of the radiator unit 4.
The above described radiator units 4, 5 are attached so as to be interposed between a tank rail 2 and a down tube 3, and are suitable for this type of frame shape. However, if the frame shape is altered in order to reduce weight or improve rigidity, it will sometimes not be possible for the radiator units 4 and 5 to be used as is. For example, if the shape of the radiator unit 4 is altered and the radiator units 4 and 5 are attached as is, the reservoir tank 14 and the radiator unit 5 interface with the frame or other components after alteration.
Manufacturing a new radiator in order to avoid interference with the frame and other components after alteration increases manufacturing cost.